enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Eduardo Alves da Silva
| datum smrti = | mjesto smrti = | država smrti = | trenutni klub = Arsenal F.C. | broj u klubu = 9 | pozicija = Napadač | mlade godine = 1998. - 1999. 1999. - 2000. 2000. - 2002. | juniorski klubovi = CBF Nova Kennedy Inter Zaprešić Dinamo Zagreb | godina = 2001. - 2007. 2002. - 2003. 2007. - | profesionalni klubovi = Dinamo Zagreb >> Inter Zaprešić (posudba) Arsenal F.C. | nastupi(golovi) = 108 (73) 15 (10) 16 (4) | godine u reprezentaciji = 2005. - | reprezentacija = Hrvatska | nastupi u reprezentaciji(golovi) = 22 (13) | godine treniranja = | klubovi = | ažurirano = 18. veljače 2008 }} Eduardo Alves da Silva (Rio de Janeiro, 25. veljače 1983.), poznat i kao Eduardo ili Dudú, brazilsko-hrvatski je nogometaš. Igrao je za CBF Nova Kennedy, zagrebački Dinamo i Inter iz Zaprešića. Trenutno je član londonskog Arsenala, te reprezentativac Hrvatske. Posudbe i karijera u Dinamu Da Silva je karijeru započeo u rodnom Brazilu, u klubu CBF Nova Kennedy. Kao petnaestogodišnjaka uočili su ga skauti zagrebačkog Dinama te je prešao u juniore tog kluba. Godine 1999. i 2000. bio je nakratko na posudbi u brazilskom Bangu, a nakon toga u zaprešićkom Interu, gdje je u 15 utakmica postigao 10 pogodaka. Time je po prvi put skrenuo na sebe pozornost nogometne javnosti, a i čelnika Dinama, jer je po povratku s posudbe postao standardni član prve momčadi postigavši 9 golova u 24 utakmice. Igrao je redovito i narednih sezona te bilježio sve bolje rezultate. Sezone 2005./06. s 20 postignutih golova u 29 utakmica bio je drugi najbolji strijelac lige, nakon klupskog mu suigrača Ivana Bošnjaka, ali i najbolje ocjenjeni igrač. No, iako je i prijašnjih godina bio među najboljim igračima lige, nije putovao na SP 2006. Tadašnji izbornik Zlatko Kranjčar je prednost dao drugim igračima što mu Eduardo i danas zamijera. Sezone 2006./07. Eduardo je naprosto briljirao u Dinamovoj momčadi i s 34 pogodaka oborio rekord u postignutim golovima u jednoj sezoni, došavši do Top 10 strijelaca HNL-a ikad. Rekord je do tada držao Goran Vlaović s 29 postignutih pogodaka iz 1993./94.. Iste je sezone postao prvi i jedini igrač koji je od 1992. postigao hat-trick na utakmici vječnog derbija protiv Hajduka (3:0 na Maksimiru 19. svibnja 2007.), a isti taj dan sa 7 golova postao je najbolji strijelac svih derbija od osamostaljenja Hrvatske. Arsenal Dana 2. srpnja 2007. potvrđeno je da prelazi u engleskog nogometnog giganta Arsenal, za kojeg je potpisao ugovor na četri godine. Prvotno je objavljena visina transfera od 17 milijuna funti ili oko 24 milijuna eura"Nacionalov" članak o transferu u Arsenal od 02. srpnja 2007., no drugi izvori navode puno manji iznos, oko 6 milijuna funti (ili 8,8 milijuna eura)FIFA.com: "Arsenal sign Da Silva". U pripremnom razdoblju na turniru u Amsterdamu, protiv rimskog Lazija postigao je svoj prvi pogodak za novi klub, a u uzvratnoj utakmici 3. pretkola Lige prvaka protiv praške Sparte dao je i svoj prvijenac u službenim utakmicama. Neko vrijeme u engleskom prvenstvu nije niti igrao, a kamoli zabijao, nastupavši većinom sa rezervama u utakmicama FA kupa gdje je nekoliko puta bio strijelac. Do sredine je prosinca čekao svoj premierligaški prvijenac dok nije zabio dva gola protiv Evertona, te od tad golovima počeo vraćati u njega uložen novac i strpljenje trenera Arsenea Wengera. Navijači su ga potom proglasili za najboljeg Arsenalova igrača u prosincu. Također je, došavši u Englesku, od strane engleskog nogometnog časopisa FourFourTwo svrstan među 100 najboljih svjetskih nogometaša (postavljen je na 89. mjesto)."5 Arsenal Players in 100 Best Players In The World List Ukupno je do ozljede Eduardo zabio 12 golova u 22 nastupa za Arsenal u svim natjecanjima.http://www.arsenal.com/teamstats.asp?thisNav=First+Team Reprezentacija Godine 2002. Eduardo je uzeo hrvatsko državljanstvo. Uslijedio je poziv u nacionalnu U-21 postavu, gdje je bio nezamjenjiv. 16.studenog 2004. debitirao je u A-selekciji protiv Irske, ušavši kao zamjena. Također je nastupio i na Carlsberg Cupu 2006. u Hong Kongu, gdje je domaćinima postigao gol u utakmici za 3. mjesto, što je ujedno bio i njegov prvijenac u kockastom dresu. "Ovdje se osjećam kao kod kuće i tako me svi i tretiraju. Hrvatskoj moram zahvaliti na svemu što sam postigao i u karijeri i u životu", iskreno je rekao Eduardo da Silva, nakon poziva u reprezentaciju Hrvatske uoči utakmice s Brazilom. Također je skromno dodao: "Drago mi je da sam se upoznao sa svim brazilskim igračima, dobio sam od njih dres na poklon s potpisima svih igrača."SportNet.hr - izjave nakon utakmice Hrvatska - Brazil Nakon propuštenog SP u Njemačkoj, pod novim je izbornikom Slavenom Bilićem Eduardo došao do mjesta među prvih 11. Zaigrao je tako 16. kolovoza 2006. u Livornu protiv rezervnih igrača Italije, te postigao pogodak u pobjedi 2:0. Protiv Rusije je u Moskvi odigrao svoju prvu natjecateljsku utakmicu u dresu Hrvatske. 11. listopada 2006. postigao je važan pogodak za 1:0 u utakmici protiv Engleza u Maksimiru (pobjeda 2:0) koji ga je definitivno učvrstio u prvoj postavi te skrenuo pozornost brojnih skauta velikih europskih klubova. U narednim je utakmicama sa Izraelom, Makedonijom i Estonijom, bilo kod kuće ili u gostima, zabijao i rješavao susrete u korist hrvatske reprezentacije postavši jedan od najboljih strijelaca tih kvalifikacija. Ozljede 23. veljače 2008. Eduardo je pretrpio tešku ozljedu gležnja na utakmici s Birminghamom; na njega je nasrnuo Martin Taylor koji je odmah dobio crveni karton. Eduardo je zadobio otvoreni prijelom fibule, odnosno vanjske kosti lijeve noge nakon čega je hitno operiran u birminghamskoj bolnici. Oporavak bi mogao potrajati do osam mjeseci. Golovi za reprezentaciju Reference Vanjske poveznice *soccerphile.com profil *footballdatabase.com profil Silva, Eduardo Alves da ar:إدواردو دا سيلفا da:Eduardo da Silva de:Eduardo Alves da Silva en:Eduardo da Silva es:Eduardo da Silva fi:Eduardo da Silva fr:Eduardo Alves da Silva he:אדוארדו דה סילבה it:Eduardo Alves da Silva ja:エドゥアルド・ダ・シルヴァ ko:에두아르두 다 시우바 ms:Eduardo da Silva nl:Eduardo da Silva no:Eduardo da Silva pl:Eduardo da Silva pt:Eduardo da Silva ru:Эдуардо да Силва sk:Eduardo da Silva sr:Едуардо Алвес да Силва sv:Eduardo da Silva th:เอดูอาร์โด ดา ซิลวา tr:Eduardo da Silva vi:Eduardo da Silva zh:艾杜亞度·艾維斯·達施華